L'Amnésie - Une attaque de sentiments
by Sweetychigo
Summary: Eren avoue ses sentiments au Caporal-Chef Levi. Comment celui-ci va-t-il les recevoir ? Qu'adviendra-t-il leur relation ? Et que se passera-t-il quand l'un deux se fera blesser lors d'une expédition ?
1. Chapitre 1

\- Je vous aime.

\- P-pardon ?

\- Caporal-chef Levi. Je vous aime.

Cette déclaration n'avait pas manqué de troubler Levi. Il faut dire que les deux soldats n'avaient jamais eu de relation privilégiée ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Eren Jäger était le soldat de Levi, et c'était tout.

\- Moveux, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as perdu la tête ?!

\- Non, je le pense vraiment. Je vous aime.

\- Gamin, je suis ton supérieur, tu ne me connais pas.

\- C'est le problème ! Je veux apprendre à vous connaître. Depuis que je suis arrivé au Bataillon d'Exploration, depuis que je vous ai rencontré... Vous n'avez jamais cessé d'habiter mes pensées. Vous devenez mon obsession, je ne pense qu'à vous. Je ne peux plus vivre un jour de plus dans cette douleur, je vous en supplie, acceptez mes sentiments !

À ce moment, Levi ne savait pas comment réagir. Eren était jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que Levi. Et il était son subordonné. Comment Levi pouvait-il accepter d'avoir une relation dans ces conditions ? Levi essaya d'être moins brusque avec lui, après tout, il tenait quand même à son soldat, il ne voulait pas le blesser.

\- Eren, je pense que tu n'es pas sans savoir...

\- Oui, oui, je sais, je ne suis pas idiot, je suis plus jeune que vous, je suis votre soldat, mais je me fiche de tout ça ! Tout ce que je veux... C'est vous.

Levi gardât le silence pendant un instant.

\- Ce sont des choses... Difficiles à accepter... Je suis... Je dois y aller j'ai du travail.

Levi, d'un pas pressé, retourna à son bureau, en laissant Eren seul. Il ne savait pas que répondre à cette nouvelle plus que troublante. Quel idiot ce gamin ! Alors comme ça, Eren Jäger, ce soldat mi-homme mi-titan, l'espoir de l'Humanité, était amoureux de lui. Il est vrai que Jäger était connu dans le bataillon pour son fort caractère et sa détermination, alors évidemment Levi n'était pas passé à côté. Il avait accepté de le prendre sous son aile lors du procès, alors qu'Eren était à deux doigts d'être condamné. à mort. Il avait dû faire preuve de violence devant la cour pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il était capable de le contenir. Et il faut dire que cet épisode ne lui avait pas fait plaisir. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à commencer une relation et toutes les complications que cela implique.

...

Eren était planté là, au milieu du couloir, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait pas si il était mort de honte de de chagrin.

\- Quel idiot je fais ! Comment j'ai pu imaginer une seconde que le caporal-chef allait accepter mes sentiments ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot !

Sur ces paroles, il s'écroula, et laissa échapper ses sanglots.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, Armin et Mikasa passaient dans le couloir. Ils étaient justement à la recherche d'Eren. D'habitude, ils utilisaient très peur ce couloir puisqu'il habite les bureaux et dortoirs des supérieurs. Cependant, Mikasa et Armin ne pouvant pas trouver leur ami, ils décidèrent de le chercher par ici. A la vue d'Eren, écroulé au milieu du couloir une lueur de crainte apparut dans les yeux de Mikasa.

\- Eren tout vas bien ?! Que s'est-il passé ?

Eren leva la tête en entendant la voix de Mikasa. D'un revers de la main, il essuya ses quelques larmes et se releva.

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien. Ça va être l'heure du dîner non ? Retournons dans nos chambres.

Ni Armin ni Mikasa n'insistèrent pour en savoir plus. Eren finirait sûrement par leur dire ce qui ne n'allait pas le moment venu.

...

Levi était toujours assis à son bureau. Il réfléchissait. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'amour et ne savait pas comment réagir à l'annonce que lui avait faite Eren. Il est vrai que le jeune homme ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais, est-ce que c'est vraiment ça, de l'amour ?

Il frappa d'un grand coup de poing son bureau tout en s'exclamant :

\- Et merde ! Sale gamin ! Tu crois que tu peux arriver dans ma vie et tout chambouler comme ça ! Non je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas céder. Il a 15 ans Levi merde, reprends-toi !

Après s'être calmé un instant, Levi reprit :

\- J'ai toujours contrôlé ma vie. Ne jamais laisser les sentiments interférer avec mon seul but : tuer les titans et protéger l'Humanité. Et voilà que le petit se ramène avec ses yeux doux « caporal-chef, je vous aime » Tu parles ! Ridicule !

Sur ce, il se leva et rejoint le réfectoire.

À son entrée, Hanji s'écria :

\- Ah bah te voilà ! On a failli t'attendre ! Qu'est-ce tu foutais encore ?! C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué : tout le monde à 19h au réfectoire pour le dîner ! C'est pas parce que tu es le grand Levi que tu peux te permettre de faire attendre tout le monde ! L'heure c'est l'heure

\- La ferme Hanji tu commences à me gonfler. J'avais d'autres choses à faire.

Il s'installa à la table des commandants. En face d'Hanji qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il est vrai que Levi avait toujours été froid, mais à ce point là... ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

Levi jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre bout du réfectoire. Eren était assis, entre Armin et Mikasa, tête baissée. Toute la tablée essayait de lui remonter le moral, mais personne ne savait ce qu'Eren avait sur le cœur. Il venait de se faire humilier, et rejeter par la personne qu'il désirait le plus. Et ça, il n'était pas près de l'avouer., et encore moins de s'en remettre

De loin, Levi jetait des coups d'œils, il s'en voulait, mais il ne devait pas céder.

...

Le repas se déroulait, les voix se faisaient de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié Eren et dévorait la nourriture. Sauf Eren, qui ne touchait pas à son assiette. Levi non plus n'avait pas très faim, mais il mangeait tant bien que mal, pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait été affecté, lui aussi.

\- Eren, tu manges pas ? Demanda Sasha, encore la bouche pleine

\- Non, j'ai pas très faim.

Sasha se servit dans l'assiette d'Eren sans lui demander son avis. Celui-ci ne réagit pas

Le dessert arriva, et Eren décida que c'était le moment pour lui de partir, il se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre.

\- Sasha, je te laisse mon dessert. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit à tous

\- OUI ! Merci Eren ! Du dessert en plus !

Mikasa se leva pour suivre son ami, mais Eren s'arrêta.

\- Mikasa. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Alors je t'en supplie, arrête de me suivre

\- M-mais !

Sur ces mots, elle retourna s'asseoir, à contre cœur.

Levi aperçu son gamin se lever. En voyant sa mine décomposée, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il déclara :

\- Le petit Jäger semble mal en point, je vais aller voir ce qui lui arrive

\- Ouais t'as raison il est bizarre. D'habitude il est tout le temps en train de se plaindre de quelque chose et de débattre avec les autres à l'heure du repas. Tu me diras ce qu'il en est, lui répondit Henji.

Levi se leva et sortit du réfectoire à son tour.

...

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Eren, pris une grande respiration et toqua. Il était temps de s'expliquer

\- Mikasa ! Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille, cria Eren depuis l'intérieur de la chambre

Levi ouvrit la porte. En voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Mikasa mais de Levi, Eren se leva et effectua le salut militaire à son commandant qui venait d'entrer, même si il se doutait que cette entrevue était loin d'être officielle

\- Eren, c'est inutile. Tu de doutes de la raison de ma venue. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé en plan tout à l'heure, on aurait dû mettre les choses au clair. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici. Je suis venu pour te dire que... entre nous il ne peut rien..

\- Non ! Taisez-vous. Si c'était pour me dire ça j'aurais préféré que vous ne veniez pas ! J'ai très bien compris par moi-même, inutile de rendre les choses plus compliquées !

Eren se mit à pleurer en finissant sa phrase, et, dans un même sanglot :

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ?! Je vous ai dit que je vous aimais, je suis am...

Levi ne laissa pas Eren finir sa phrase. Il lui scella les lèvres d'un baiser.

\- Tais-toi espèce d'idiot, tais-toi...

Et il l'embrassa de plus belle. Il lui sécha les larmes de ses pouces et le pris dans ses bras, tandis qu'Eren passa ses bras autour de son cou. Leur échange dura plusieurs minutes. Aucun des deux ne voulaient rompre ce baiser, ce premier baiser qui allait marquer le début d'une belle histoire...


	2. Un mot de l'auteure 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Je voulais vous dire un petit mot mais je préférais le séparer de la fic donc voiciiiii ~

Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous as plu. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction alors j'avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse x) J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos retours pour m'améliorer. Normalement, il y a très peu de fautes, je viens de faire une relecture et je pense avoir tout corrigé, mais bien évidemment si certaines m'ont échappées, n'hésitez surtout pas à me les signaler. Je suis dans la fandom SnK depuis peu (mais ça m'as bien inspirée je dois dire xD) alors il est possible que j'oublie de prendre en compte des éléments de l'histoire, si jamais c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, là-aussi, que je puisse modifier l'histoire (normalement je fais un peu gaffe quand même x)). Voilà voilà, n'oubliez pas que les critiques et reviews sont toujours très appréciées, qu'elles soient positives ou non, du moment qu'elles sont constructives ! (on ne le dit jamais assez). Et je tenais à préciser que je ne comptais pas faire de Lemon dans cette fic' parce que... c'est pas vraiment mon truc et puis ce n'est pas le thème de l'histoire. Les scènes de sexe seront donc suggérées, mais pas explicitées.

Merci beaucoup à vous de me lire, ça me fait très plaisir. Le chapitre 2 sortira surement dans l'après-midi, je suis en train de l'écrire ! J'ai pleins d'idées et je suis vraiment très inspirée !

J'en profite pour faire une rapide présentation de moi-même, si ça intéresse certains de me connaître un peu mieux :

Je m'appelle Anaïs, j'ai 15 ans (16 le mois prochain !) j'habite en région parisienne, et j'entre en première L à la rentrée. Je suis une grande grande fan de Professeur Layton et d'Ace Attorney (qui sont deux chef-d'œuvres de jeux-vidéos que je vous conseille vraiment d'essayer). D'ailleurs, j'étais cosplayée en Professeur Layton à la Japan Expo la semaine dernière !

Je me suis remise depuis peu dans les animes et mangas, que j'avais laissé de côté depuis un certain nombre d'années. J'ai fini Snk récemment et je vais commencer Assassination Classroom. (J'ai envie de regarder Free! aussi, puisque j'avais adoré Yuri on Ice et que les univers ont quelques points communs). Mais bon après, j'ai une amie Otaku qui m'as fait une trèèèèèès longue liste d'animes que j'ai à rattraper donc j'ai de quoi m'occuper x)

Bon voilà, j'ai fini mon petit "racontage de life", je vais retourner écrire le chap' 2 avant d'oublier mes idées '-'


	3. Chapitre 2

Eren était confus : un instant avant, Levi était en train de lui dire qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux, et celui d'après, il l'embrassait. Après ce premier baiser, Eren et Levi ne savaient plus vraiment comment ils devaient se comporter avec l'autre. Tout cela était nouveau pour eux. Une chose était sûre : ils s'aimaient, et ça, personne ne pourrait leur enlever. Pourtant, certaines craintes ne pouvaient quitter l'esprit de Levi. Cette différence, d'âge et de statut. Comment les autres allaient-ils réagir quand ils allaient apprendre la nouvelle ? Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit pour profiter pleinement de l'instant présent. Après tout, peut-être que tout cela n'allait pas durer...

Levi s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour laisser Eren se reposer. Mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

\- Non, ne pars pas. Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ?

Levi se doutait que s'il restait ici, ce n'était pas pour dormir.

\- Euh… T'es sûr ?

Un sourire salace éclaira le visage d'Eren.

\- Hmm... Bien sûr, mon caporal, lui répondit Eren tout en effectuant un salut militaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être idiot ce gamin » se dit Levi, en soupirant et en s'approchant de son nouvel amant.

...

Ils passèrent donc leur nuit ensemble.

Au petit matin, Levi se réveilla en sursaut. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ! Je m'étais promis de ne pas céder, et voilà qu'en plus de l'avoir embrassé, j'ai fini par… passer la nuit avec lui. Je suis vraiment stupide, comment j'ai pu lui laisser l'espoir. Nous savons tous les deux que cet amour est impossible, en plus d'être interdit… Je dois tout arrêter »

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il se leva et se rhabilla.

Eren se réveilla à son tour et vit son amant se diriger vers la porte.

\- Levi ? Tu pars déjà ?

\- Eren. Je suis désolé, de t'avoir laissé un espoir. Mais j'ai réfléchi, et cette relation est bien trop dangereuse, autant pour toi que pour moi. Alors… Il ne faut pas qu'on aille plus loin. Je suis désolé.

\- Et alors ? Tu connaissais déjà les risques hier soir ! Tu attends que je me sois offert à toi, que je t'ai tout donné pour finalement me dire que ça ne marchera pas ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de me dire tout ça hier soir ?!

\- Moins fort ! Tu vas réveiller les autres…

\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre !

\- Eren écoute-moi, essaye de comprendre

\- C'est ce que je fais figures-toi, j'essaye de comprendre. Je pense que j'ai été clair sur mes sentiments. Et toi, après avoir… je, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Je suis pas assez bien finalement ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

\- Eren je t'en prie arrête. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé. J'aimerais pouvoir être avec toi. Mais j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas possible. Je t'ai déjà expliqué. Alors, essaye d'oublier ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je dois faire comme si de rien était ? J'étais enfin heureux, je pensais avoir passé la soirée la plus merveilleuse de ma vie. Et voilà que tout ça part en fumée…

-Je suis désolé. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Notre relation redevient ce qu'elle a été jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je suis ton supérieur, tu es mon soldat. Un point c'est tout.

Levi quitta la chambre, laissant Eren derrière lui. Les larmes dévalaient sur leurs visages. Ils s'aimaient. Mais cet amour était interdit. Et ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour braver cet interdit.

Eren ne bougea pas de son lit de sa journée. Son chagrin était si grand qu'il se sentait incapable de bouger. Incapable de vivre. Il était si proche du bonheur, il le touchait du bout des doigts. Toute la journée, ses amis venaient toquer à la porte, demandaient à rentrer, à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Eren avait fermé la porte à clé et n'était pas décidé à l'ouvrir. Mikasa était paniquée tant elle était inquiète.

De son côté Levi ne pouvait pas manquer à ses responsabilités. Dans moins d'un mois, le Bataillon d'Exploration allait lancer une expédition. Il devait commencer à tout préparer. Levi s'était enfermé lui aussi, et essayait de travailler malgré les larmes qui s'écrasaient sur les documents chaque seconde. Hanji toqua à la porte.

\- Leviiiiiii ! Alors comment s'est passé ton entrevu avec Jäger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

\- Hanji pas maintenant je suis occupé.

\- Tu pourrais au moins m'ouvrir. Je m'inquiète pour le petit moi aussi tu sais !

\- T'as qu'à aller lui rendre visite, au lieu de me faire chier si tu t'inquiètes autant ! Je bosse moi, je sers à quelque chose contrairement à toi !

Hanji tourna les talons. Elle avait l'habitude des excès de colère de son équipier. Pourtant, elle l'avait trouvé particulièrement violent. Elle retourna à ses expériences, jugeant bon de laisser Eren tranquille aussi. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les colères de deux hommes en si peu de temps.

...

Tous les soldats s'étaient rendus à l'entraînement avec Erwin. Mikasa et Armin étaient tous les deux toujours très inquiets pour Eren, qui ne s'était d'ailleurs pas rendu à l'entraînement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Eren ? Demanda Erwin, d'un air exaspéré. Il sait que je n'aime pas qu'il rate l'entraînement.

Armin prit les devants. Il répondit, tout en faisant l'habituel salut militaire :

\- Il est allé à l'infirmerie, il ne se sentait pas bien.

Toutes les recrues savaient qu'il mentait. Mais personne n'allait dénoncer Eren, c'était leur ami après tout.

\- Bien. Tant pis pour lui, on a du boulot. Vous êtes au courant que dans moins d'un mois, nous serons en expédition extra-muros. Vous devez vous entraîner, et être prêts.

...

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre, Eren décida de se lever. Il ne devait pas en rester là. Il prit le chemin du bureau de Levi. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

Il toqua à la porte.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est… Eren.

Levi eut un moment d'hésitation.

\- Entre.

Les deux hommes avaient le visage fermé.

\- Levi. J'ai réfléchi. Je te l'ai dit : je t 'aime.

\- Je sais Eren, et moi je t'ai expliqué que…

\- Non laisse-moi finir. Je ne veux pas que les choses se passent comme ça. Je pense que, si tu es d'accord, on devrait quand même essayer. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Je ne veux plus et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. S'il te plaît. Laisse-nous une chance. N'abandonne pas si facilement. C'est vrai, ce ne sera pas facile. Notre histoire sera semée d'embûches. Mais tant qu'on s'aime, on peut y arriver.

\- Eren.

Eren se rapprocha de son capitaine. Il l'embrassa, ne lui laissant pas le temps de formuler sa pensée.

\- Laisse-nous une chance. S'il te plait.

\- … Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonner aussi facilement.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Le bonheur semblait enfin revenir à eux. Après tout, ils s'aimaient. Pourquoi devraient-ils se priver de cet amour ?


End file.
